galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lycanroc
Lycanroc appeared in 2016 video game called Pokémon Sun & Moon. Lycanroc is a Wolf Pokémon. Midday Form Its thick mane conceals sharp rocks that it uses in battle along with its fangs and claws. Despite its fearsome arsenal, Lycanroc displays fierce loyalty toward a Trainer who has raised it well. Dusk Form Lycanroc's Dusk Form is a rare sight to see in Alola. It only appears when a Rockruff evolves at sunset, during at sunset, during the time between day and night. This Pokémon's calm demeanor hides a strong impulse to battle. Midnight Form When Lycanroc faces a truly intimidating opponent, it attacks recklessly, with no concern for its own hide. The rocks that are in its mane contribute to the crushing power of its headbutt. Appearance Lycanroc is a canine Pokémon resembling a wolf. It has three possible forms: Midday Form, Midnight Form and Dusk Form. The first two forms are influenced by Solgaleo and Lunala when bathed in solar or lunar energy. In its Midday form, Lycanroc resembles a quadruped, light brown wolf. It has a white underbelly that extends up around its muzzle and eyes in a mask-like marking. It has pointed ears with dark brown tips and pink insides, big blue eyes, and a triangular, dark brown nose. There are four sharp fangs in its mouth: two in the upper jaw and two in the lower. Large tufts of brown fur extend from the sides of its head; three tufts on each side. A bushy, white mane covers its neck. Four dark brown rocks poke out of its mane, creating a shape similar to a stylized sun. The lower portions of this form's legs are white, and each foot has three dark brown claws. It also has a long, fluffy white tail. Its Dusk Form greatly resembles the Midday Form, except with orange-gold fur and green eyes, as well as a fluffier, rockier mane on its neck. In its Midnight Form, Lycanroc instead resembles a slouched, bipedal wolf or werewolf. It has short red fur with white on its lower legs, and a white streak that covers its face, underbelly, and tail. It has pointed, button ears with black tips, three large tufts of fur on each side of its face, a triangular black nose, and a mouth full of sharp teeth. While the sclerae, irises, and pupils of its eye are visible, they all glow a pinkish red and no distinctive colors are visible. A mane of fur covers its back and shoulders, sweeping forward over its head to form a crescent moon shape. On either side of its body, just below the shoulders, two small rocks resembling claws poke out of the mane. A single, bigger stone projects out of the front of the mane over its head. Each of this form's paws has three black claws, and it has a stubby tail covered in long fur. In order to avoid needless fighting, the Midday Form prefers to live alone and does not form a pack with others of its kind. However, it is a fiercely loyal partner to Trainers that accept it during its unruly stage. In battle, it darts past opponents while attacking them with the rocks in its mane. These swift movements leave many foes bewildered. Broken fragments of its stone mane are considered good luck. In contrast, Lycanroc's Midnight Form is thrilled by battling, and becomes more excited the stronger its opponent. This excitement is what causes its eyes to glow. Its strategy consists of closing in on its opponent and encouraging attack, then countering with a powerful blow that knocks out its opponent. Trainers that can draw out its power earn its trust, but it despises those that it disagrees with or who try to force it to fight. The Dusk Form Lycanroc shares traits from the previous two forms. Its stance, calm demeanor, and loyal nature are shared with the Midday Form. However, it also shares the Midnight Form's fighting spirit, including the red, glowing eyes at the moment of attack. Due to only evolving at sunset, the Dusk Form is considered the rarest of the three forms in Alola. Accelerock is the signature move of Lycanroc's Midday and Dusk Forms, but all three are able to use the exclusive Z-Move, Splintered Stormshards. Gallery Lycanroc (Dusk Form).png|Dusk Form Lycanroc (Midnight Form).png|Midnight Form Category:Creatures Category:Canids Category:Quadrupedal Creatures Category:Mammals Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Pokémon Universe Category:Disney Universe